


Bravery and Kindness

by melloandyzzie



Category: DCU
Genre: Cinderella AU-ish, First Meetings, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, halbarry week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloandyzzie/pseuds/melloandyzzie
Summary: Hal Jordan is a servant for an affluent family and was permitted to have the time of his life at the Queen's masquerade ball. Where things happen.





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Mello here! Thank you for taking interest! It's sincerely appreciated! The comment box is open for feedback and reactions, by the way!
> 
> It's my first time to write for halbarry, specifically, in Hal's POV. Hopefully, Hal and Barry wouldn't end up /too/ OOC. I'm trying to make it as close to canon or at least how I think they would respond in various situations and relate with different characters (as I've read only a handful due to my busy schedule). 
> 
> I also have absolutely no idea on when and where the setting is because I thought and wrote this on a whim, relying on what I usually see in movies, without any research whatsoever; I have my thesis and writing fanfics is therapeutic for me.  
> So if you need a visual or vibe, it's supposed to be Cinderella-ish. Actually, this started out as Cinderella AU but I opted to deviate from the Disney story line and make it somehow different in comparison to the movie.  
> Basically, I suggest to think of it as a whole different era, a mix of the original Cinderella setting and customs/culture meshed weirdly with 2018.
> 
> I swear, I'll eventually find time to research the setting and the political hierarchy back in the day (I kinda have an idea on where the story will go but generally, I'm still clueless on details).  
> But yes, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> P.S. This is not strictly for halbarry week 2018 and will most likely extend beyond it.

Hal Jordan knew life wasn’t easy and it was not what you expected it to.

And that makes it even more fun. Break expectation.

He’s 23 and works for an affluent family of two sisters and their parents. Whatever his job was, floor scrubbing, repairing, bush cutting, and house guarding were including in the description. He was at the point where no job is too difficult for his all-rounder ass.

“Hal!” one of the sisters called, “Can you please come over here?”

“Right over!” He replied from the front yard, dropping the shears to tend the request.

His current home is his employer’s house. Compared to the palace which stood in the middle of the sea of commoner property, Hal assumes this one was relatively small to that, but it is spacious and contained large and wide rooms nonetheless. Slightly faded paint and decorative wallpaper covered its walls, not to mention, there were a few noisy mice running around in its walls every night. Its furniture matched its era, contemporary for its year with homage to the older stuff. Its wide windows allows the breeze, especially in fall, to cool down the house.

It also has two floors. The lower one consisted of a lively and fancy living room with a grand piano and art pieces, a clean general bathroom (courtesy of the family’s amazing cleaner), his simple quarters in the far end of the house which has a fairly comfy bed with pillows and a soft blanket, two simple clothes and books chests, and a wooden desk and chair set. The dining and kitchen are the most glorious and god-worthy of all. Madame always cooks the food for them as she believes health is wealth and Hal should know a few basics just in case they’re away. The higher floor, though, mostly house his employers’ personal bedchambers and bathrooms, the very reflection of their wealth can be seen in their own bedrooms. Hal swears, he’s cleaned them all and he still finds how expensive their shampoos are for a fucking tiny bottle.

Running up the long curved staircase three steps at a time because an ability worthy to be recognized, considering the width and quantity of the steps. He’s done it so many times in his years of stay, it became second nature for him.

As soon as he knocked on the bedroom door, it swung open to reveal the two giddy and excited sisters who are sitting on the floor, whispering loud enough to hear.

“Hal! We have new gossip!” they giggled.

He wasn’t even slightly surprised when the two discovered some new rumor. Though he appreaciated it when they share the news with him. They like juicy shit, a lot, and it doesn’t help that their so-called-gossip often turns out true.

“Big news? I’m not updated,” he replied, almost laughing.

“Ooh~ Ooh~!” the younger one exclaimed, “You must know!”

“Absolutely! We overheard that the royal family will be hosting a masquerade ball!”

 _“The royal family will be hosting a masquerade ball,"_ the sentence stuck like paste in his mind, echoing back and forth.

Ball means party right? A party of royals, the wealthy, gorgeous ladies to flirt with, rhythmic music accompanied by dancing, long-and-filled-to-the-brim buffet tables and fountains of drinks to get drunk on.

That’s the life! A chance to travel farther than the local marketplace and see what more is there. The stunning women were a priority, of course. He could already see himself glued to the drinks, until the two sisters snapped him back to reality.

“Well? Hal? We’ll wait for the invitation then? If it’s true, will you come with us?”

In all honesty, he wants to attend and maybe get some lovin’, but knew his household servant responsibilities will definitely hold him back.

“I’m absolutely interested,” he grins, receiving a pair of squeals.

\-----

It was early morning the next day, around 6am, servant Hal was already preparing the pot and pans for Madame’s breakfast preparation until the doorbell rung.

Hal was about to answer the ring until to figures in flowy silk dresses raced down the stairs towards the door, baffling their mom with their ungraceful actions yet an evident smile dawns her face upon seeing her children’s excitement.

“Greetings! You are personally invited by Queen Nora to the Masquerade Ball on the 12th of March. Thirty days from now. You are expected to put on your best formal attire and masks of your liking. Please present this scroll upon entry. It shall signify your attendance.”

The sisters glanced at him, grinning mischievously with sly thumbs up.

Hal could foresee an eruption of squeals once the door closes again, which happened eventually.

“Mommy! Can we go? Please?” the elder asks, using happy puppy eyes for approval.

“I personally don’t see any reason why not darlings,”

It wasn’t Hal’s permission granted but he could help but stand a little straighter with his bright brown eyes beaming with excitement.

“Can Hal join us?” the two clung to their mom, coercing her to allow Hal to join them.

Feeling like a little brother, he totally flashed the most innocent and child-like grin he could possibly muster.

And Madame barely bought it.

She hummed as he knew what extra costs (a.k.a. suit) they’ll spend for him.

But the sisters were insistent. Insisting her that Hal is their chaperone and guardian during the party.

“The two of you are responsible enough to bring a chaperone,” she started, “But, I’ll allow Hal this one time because you two are so insistent in bringing him along.”

A gush of excitement and adrenaline ran through his body, immediately fist pumping and high fiving with the two sisters, as if they were a trio with a successful mission.

Madame smiled genuinely at him, “You’re young. I simply don’t see why you should be deprived from enjoying yourself. But…” she paused,

“No buts will be able to stop me, Madame, but all buts are considered!” Hal says, smiling at his own innuendo.

His employer laughed, obviously getting the meaning, “Alright, Hal, but you have to come home a little bit early. My husband and I have a business trip for the next day and we have to leave by 1am to be on time. So, please return by midnight to guard the house.”

Upon hearing, Hal can’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. He could see the saddened expressions of the two sisters as well, but it was way better than not attending at all.

“No problem, Ma’am,” Hal sincerely replied, still eager and motivated for the event.

“Great! Now for breakfast, you three.”

\-----

In the afternoon, Hal was ordered to buy loaf and tomatoes at the marketplace. Usually, at this hour, the most common of commoners are on their way home from their jobs. Passing by the marketplace is the crowdiest but safest path to go for, compared to the damned alleyways; because most would prefer losing a couple of coins from pickpockets in the marketplace than receive a beating before getting pickpocketed in the backstreets.

So naturally, it was noisy and packed. Vendors yelling here and there, marketing their products. Customers bargaining for a better deal. The shuffling of feet, rubbing of baskets against baskets, and the occasional egg or eggs dropping to the group produced a disastrous symphony.

It wasn’t even a surprise when Hal battled the wave of people and finally approached a stall supposedly for tomatoes and ended up seeing a bunch of potatoes instead.

“Goddamn rhymes!” he cursed.

Another recurrent sound in the marketplace is a boom from the megaphone located at the podium. What differed this time was the commanding deep voice requesting the people (several times) to listen and keep quiet, basically, for people to the shut the fuck up.

And so, the noise ceased along with the walking, running, and maybe pick pocketing. Everything stood still, a slight panic radiated from almost everyone around him.

“Announcement for the general public! Queen Nora is inviting everyone to attend the Masquerade Ball on the 12th of March. Thirty days from now! Wear your best dress or best suit and remember to bring a mask of your preference.”

It was the same invitation to them earlier in the morning but for the general public. He barely knew who ran which kingdom and the current happenings with politics; but he was sure glad to know that their Queen is cool enough to invite low-to-middle-class commoners too or is it part of the whole politics game? Regardless, it instantly became the talk of the town.

“Hey, what do you think I should wear? The pink one with beads or the blue one with the frills?”

“Its true then, aye? The queen wanna set ‘er son up with sum lass.”

“You mean the prince? Oh my! I heard he’s gorgeous! Maybe I should dress my best!”

“Them rich people too! You mighta get a chance with one of them, ya know.”

“Psst! Dude! Free food! Ya think we can sneak out some home?”

One thing Hal new best was different people have different concerns. He grew up worried for his dad and food while some were distressed which grandiose meal they should serve for the day. But as of the moment, with the ball going on and all, he’s currently looking forward to drinking the night away and chatting with the ladies. Two things he knew he would enjoy most.

“Exciting” he smirked.


	2. Backward and Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal’s life had been okay, but will the future be too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to drop (stop) this fic but I remembered something important...
> 
> Happy Birthday Hal Jordan! My favorite boy Harold. You deserve all the love and friendships!

Saturdays are Hal’s partially free days he spends his hobbies on.

Unlike the elder sister who has been taking dress and suit design for 2 years and and on, Hal’s hobbies differ almost every month.

For a few Saturdays, he took painting, and the next bunch of Saturdays were spent on piano lessons then after another set of Saturdays, he weilded a sword for combat training (the most fun by far).

Madame sometimes interrogates him about his lack of commitment for the classes. He couldnt blame her, she was spending on those.

But he answers, saying he wants to try different things. A little bit of skill is always handy. He’s a fast learner. Almost a natural at physical activities. His stature supported and mirrored his strength and agility.

He grinned, proud of himself on how far he’s gotten through life, even with some roadblocks.

He was around 10 when he became an orphan at his father’s death and it took a while for him to become comfortable talking about it. But he was thankful for his loving dad, planning for the worst and making a contract with Madame, a friend of his, to take Hal in, if he’s still a minor at the time of his passing. Though, there’s a statement in the deal which Hal initially disliked, but he later thought it was kinda fair. Emphasis on kinda.

It stated that Hal must serve the family when he reaches 18, as compensation for Madame’s expenses to continue his education.

He didn’t bother asking why his dad didn’t financially preapre early on, because he knew at the time they were already struggling to get by everyday.

But Hal had a knack in finding silver linings. No matter how thin it could be.

As soon as he pays off his debt, through work and/or money, he can be an officially free man.

Whoever added that servant shit in contract, Hal didn’t know. He couldn’t care less at this point. All he simply had to do was pay off his debt. Easy.

As a teen (before the contract took effect), he grew up not really interested in school or academics. Sports and physical activities were his gold, sometimes art too. School wasn’t school without getting into arguments and fights every now and then, the occasional flirting with the ladies in town and, lo and behold, earning money for himself. Student in the morning and (usually) a paid look out at night. He had taken several jobs then. Taking them on without prior knowledge or preparation, like working as a runner at different stores, sorting out mail, etc; probably every single job in the whole town (except at the clubs, he was too young to try it out but now he's legal and maybe he will if he’s not contract bound.)

He chuckles at thought of it. Hal Jordan as an entertainer. Boy, they’d feast their eyes on his amazing bod.

On a serious note, Hal had taken countless of tasks just to earn and pay his debt a little faster and be released from the whole servant deal.

He wanted to do more. Be independent. Travel across towns, across kingdoms and perhaps the world too.

But the only plan he has for that is to wing it. Like he’ve always done.

It’s not that he hates Madame’s household. Her family is quite close with him. He knew them for almost his whole life and was treated like their own child and the sisters treated him like a friend or even their own sibling. He’s thankful, grateful even. That they didn’t bully him like a fairy tale protagonist.

Fortunately, it was still a miracle that Madam continues to support him, despite his constant switching of classes and the fact that today is his nth shift.

“Tapestry weaving?” the younger sister raised an eyebrow at the eccentric choice, obviously judging him.

“I could make a tapestry of your pretty face,” Hal replied with a wink.

“Whatever, Hal.”

———

3 weeks have passed and the masquerade ball topic kinda died down for the townsmen.

But not for Hal, nope. It continues to linger and preoccupy his mind.

As far as he knew, parties were lavish and grand, obviously something he can’t afford to host, but can afford to attend with monetary assistance.

The air was light and cool at the front porch staircase where Hal is sitting on. The moon was out and the family members are in their respective rooms, minding their own businesses.

Hal flipped the coin he was fidgeting, catching it in the right moment.

Times like this are the best times to think. Quiet, cool, and dark. His 15 year old murky green blanket wrapped around him and a hot hand-made chocolate drink kept him a little bit warm.

His employer’s home is actually quite far from the marketplace, about a 30 minute run, and according to the sisters, the palace was another 30 minute run.

He was atheletic as he could be but a hour run to the palace is undoubtedly distant, especially in the winters or the summers when the weather is too cold or too hot.

But of course, “ _Nothing can stop Hal fucking Jordan from anything_ ” he thinks, as he savors the heat from the chocolate.

Maybe a few servant duties, yeah, but still. Fuck the cold. He would crash there right now if he may.

But he can’t. Not at the moment. He’ll go there soon. Just one more week of waiting.

He sighs at his hot drink, blowing the steam away into the darkness.

A few boring seconds later, he decides to play a little game. A stupid game deciding fate.

Believing in a future-telling coin is kind of stupid. It totally doesn’t make sense. Though, it was worth a try for fun.

He assigns: if the coin flips to heads, at the masquerade, he’ll meet happiness; if tails, suffering.

Hal flips the coin with a sharp ‘ting’ and lands straight into his cup of warm cocoa.

“Shit,” he whispers.

Not giving a fuck on how steamy it is, he shoved his hand into the mug to carefully remove the coin and see which side it landed on.

A little smile formed on his face, sadness etched on the corner of his lips.

“Tails.”


	3. Masks Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the ballroom!

Hal Jordan is a 6 foot 2 inch post, towering over half the people in town. But if he had to know what it feels to be a child, small and awed again, the palace sure did succeed with that. The castle is probably 5 times bigger than Madame’s house as he stares at it about a mile away from its actual glory.

The carraige carrying them towards heaven is pretty darn fancy for a comical pumpkin shaped ride painted gold with little leaves sticking out at the top. It was surprisingly steady and light-weight, easily curbing around the pathway surrounded by grass within the gates that protect the royal property.

If Hal visited in the morning, the vast greenery of the land would be strikigly brighter and livelier, contrasting its calming and romantic vibe in the night. Very different from the town’s own greenish brown of rough-and-tough-laughing atmosphere.

Nearing the place, the footsman opened their carriage door. After the sisters, Hal emerged confidently in a simple but elegant black tail coat. Stepping out and admiring the formality and gradiosity of the royal castle.

It was perfectly constructed, smooth, crackless, and wide, emphasizing that he underestimated it’s size earlier.

Hal smugly smiled and gazed at the scenery, “Sweet.” He commented, dawning his green mask. Hal took his first ascending step on the stairway and it sent a boosting adrenaline rush up his spine, ready for the dance floor and drinks.

Despite his eagerness, Hal took the chance to admire the castle’s beauty. White and gold lights illuminated its details and highlighted its most prominent features: the abundance of turrets, the pillars adorning the top of the stairs, the grand entrance staircase and of course, the two large silver doors on the last step. Royalty and power radiated from land and property; the two things he would never be and never have, and he shruggs it off because his good-looks and amazing personality are one of a kind.

Several steps up the staircase, the two sisters are low-key racing to the main entrance. He followed them soon after, until they finally reached the large silver doors, looming over them, appearing heavy and indestructible but also inviting as if it’s encouraging guests and common people to visit.

Maybe the Queen really is cool.

The elder sister presented their invitiation to the royal guard. The man takes the scroll and nods, “Welcome Bennett Family!” which signaled someone to open the palace doors for them.

Inside was a high ceiling room with a shining elaborate chandelier hung in the middle. The long red carpet greeted them, laid out for the guests as a path to follow. Spreading from an almost empty room to the long winding marble staircase in the far right.

And judging by the hundreds of steps and the expansive rooms, the people here must do a lot of walking and running.

“Gosh, we havent started dancing and I’m already tired.” The younger sister complained which recieved a good laugh from her two companions.

It took a few more hallways before they reach the actual ballroom.

And when they arrived, “Hal Jordan has entered the dance floor,” he muttered to himself, looking around the formal festivity.

There were times Hal tried to imagine how crowded the palace would be if everyone in the whole kingdom attended.

Sardines in a glittering can. That’s how it’d look like.

What’s great is that the ballroom right now is crowded with a good number. Just right. Not too many to limit movement and not too few to limit dance partners either.

Hal was about to chat up one of the sisters until he noticed they’ve already gone somewhere else, leaving him on his own.

He smiles, evidently pleased with his freedom as he manuevers himself amongst the crowd of colorful gowns, monochromic coats, and an odd variety of masks.

Thinking about it, the ballroom was pretty simple yet magnificently decorated and standing in the middle of it, gazing at another one of the palace’s elaborately broad chandeliers above him, felt as if a brand new set of stars has been opened for him to enjoy.

And then the trumpets start popping, signaling the visitors to look at the balcony where the Queen entered into view.

“Presenting, our royal Highness, Queen Nora of Central Kingdom!”

“Oh, she’s the Queen.” Hal noted, bowing down with the rest of the guests who all seemed to love and adore their ruler, even a notable applause arose in the room, confirming the Queen’s awesome.

It wasn’t long until childhood memories resurfaced at her presence. He used to think royalty was a bloodline of metahumans. Long since then he imagined that way and growing up with the books and all, he knew better that they were just fellow humans who wore a crown 24/7 and have a little bit more say than most.

“I am grateful, seeing all of you here. Now, let’s not dawdle! Let the dancing begin!” she softly but enthusiastically declared.

An orchestra began to play. The soft smooth sound of violins and cellos allured the ballroom as well as its people. A lively waltz blessed the palace with each and every note.

What a sight to see. Fluffy dresses flowing and swaying with the rhythm. Dance partners swirled around the circular dance floor. Everyone was magically synchronized as the harp played away like plucking heart strings, tugging, enticing everyone to join in.

At some point, the soft rhythmic movement of the waltzing guests has driven Hal at the foot of the grand staircase. Stunned and marveled at the scene. But as he mentally formed a pick up line to convince the guest beside him for a dance, someone else caught his attention.

“Oh no, I’m late.” Hal hears a soft sigh from behind.

A gorgeous man stood atop of the staircase and began rushing down. He wore white from head to toe with a strikingly red mask with golden feathers on the sides. His tailcoat lightly fluttered behind him. And natural blond hair reflected like the chandelier’s beauty.

Shit. This man was unlike any other. He moves gracefully. Dignified, even. His stature, lean and muscular in all the right places.  Something Hal surely digged.

He wonders, how the fuck someone would miss out seeing this angel. Nobody appeared to notice him yet.

The blond man swiftly passed infront of him. And that’s when he saw them up close. Those eyes. A breath-taking blue. The brightest he had ever seen.

And Hal swore. He swore those eyes were on him, locked with his own, for a second longer.

“Excuse me. Pardon me.” The man in white said, carefully sticking to the walls and clearly avoiding violating everyone’s personal space.

Interestingly, when he walked through, guests turned their heads at him like a domino effect, until he dissappered into a room. A reaction only the divine would set off.

Eventually everyone started whispering. But Hal was too preoccupied in his thoughts to listen.

“Who the hell are you?” he muttered in the air, still recovering from seeing the charming blond.

The man’s image burned in his mind and memory. Especially his blue eyes flashing against the black of every blink.

And at that moment, Hal knew he wasn’t letting the night end without meeting him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3! I hope you don’t find it boring. It took me a while to finish this due to piles of college workload and description-writing burnout. I’ve done my first set of research for the fic and so far, I’ve made major and minor changes, such as:  
> -the title (I obviously changed)  
> -my initial storyline
> 
> [Random Fact: I honestly thought the coin flip bit in chapter 2 was unneccessary, and added it without thinking things through just because 1) college stress is eating me alive and 2) the initial story I had in mind was angst, though things may or may not change in that area.]
> 
> I also decided to finish the whole fic before uploading any new chapters, so it won’t be as messy as it will end up if I don’t layout the whole plan before hand. With that said, it will take a longer time before I upload the next succeeding chapters. I will probably be finishing Masks before the long hiatus.  
> Til then, thank you so much for taking interest!


End file.
